battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Collaboration Event
A collaboration event between Nyanko Daisensou and the popular anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika, Magical Girl Madoka Magica) was held from October 17th, 2016 to October 31st, 2016. The event returned to Nyanko Daisensou on September 20th, 2018 to October 4th, 2018, and was released for The Battle Cats on May 27th, 2019 to June 10th, 2019. The collaboration includes daily stamps, an exclusive Gacha, exclusive stages, and other promotions going on even after the collab period. Latest Collab period: May 27th 2019 (11:00) to June 10th, 2019 (23:59) 2019 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' ::Separate Article: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Collaboration Event/Gacha Drop Characters that appeared in the movie Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part III: Rebellion are available to unlock in the Battle Cats via the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the event period. This Gacha consists of: *【Uber Rare】 Madoka Kaname - A long-range specialist delivering powerful anti-Floating attacks with 100% chance of Slow! *【Uber Rare】 Homura Akemi - Area attacks have a chance to Freeze Black enemies! *【Uber Rare】 Sayaka Miki - Her area attacks gain power as she takes damage, and she survives one lethal attack! *【Uber Rare】 Mami Tomoe - Can only attack enemies at a distance, but has superior range and delivers massive damage vs Angels! *【Uber Rare】 Kyoko Sakura - Area attacks have a chance to knockback and weaken Red enemies! *【Uber Rare】 Bebe - Area attacks with 100% chance to weaken Aliens and Zombies! Level it up to reveal its evolution into Nagisa and Cat! *【Super Rare】 Kyubey - Tough vs Aliens, with a chance to survive lethal attacks! *【Rare】 Madoka Cat - Might Slow Floating enemies. *【Rare】Homura Cat - Might Freeze Black enemies. *【Rare】 Sayaka Cat - Grows stronger after taking damage. *【Rare】 Mami Cat - Delivers massive damage to Angels. *【Rare】 Kyoko Cat - Might Weaken Red enemies. ::*These characters only drop in their Collab Gacha, which can be accessed on top-left of the Gacha/Cat Capsule menu. Various other cats not from this collab (regular Rare and Super Rare drops) may also be pulled. Besides the Collaboration Gacha, other collaboration cats include: *【Rare】Li'l Madoka - Chance to obtain when playing Puella Magi Madoka Magica Limited Stage, with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. Guaranteed to obtain her True Form from beating the Walpurgisnacht Stage. *【Special】Li'l Homura - Obtained as a free SNS campaign reward between May 31st and June 10th. Chance to obtain her True Form from playing the A Fake Mitakihara Stage with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. *【Rare】 Kyubey Cat - Chance to obtained when playing any Witch's Labyrinth map, with a greater chance to drop in harder Witch's Labyrinth stages. *'Collaboration Fixed Stages' Collaboration Stages are available to play in the Legend Stages menu from the title screen. These stages are colored in purple, which include characters from Madoka Magica as enemies. The first stage to become available is called Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which has the Rare Cat "Li'l Madoka" as a Treasure. As the player progresses to more difficult levels, there is a better chance to unlock this unit. Using a Treasure Radar when clearing any level will drop this character in one-shot. Clear all the levels to receive 30 Cat Food. From the 3rd day of the event onwards, the awakening stage "Walpurgisnacht" appears, with a guaranteed chance to unlock Li'l Madoka's True Form, Li'l Ultimate Madoka. From the 7th day of the event onwards, the awakening stage "A Fake Mitakihara" appears, with a chance to unlock Li'l Homura's True Form, Devil Homura. *'Collaboration Blitz Stages' There are three blitz stages available everyday during the event period, which all share the name Witch's Labyrinth. Each map has levels named after the Witch found within them: The Rose Garden Witch for Gertrud, The Dessert Witch for Charlotte, and The Box Witch for Kirsten. The difficulty is increased after each level, each level also has a chance to drop Kyubey Cat upon completion. The player will receive 30 Cat Food after clearing all levels of a Witch's Labyrinth Stage. They appear during these time frames: :*12:00～15:00: Gertrud on dates 2/5/8/27/30, Charlotte on dates 3/6/9/28/31, Kirsten on dates 1/4/7/29 :*18:00~21:00: Gertrud on dates 3/6/9/28/31, Charlotte on dates 1/4/7/27/29, Kirsten on dates 2/5/8/30 :*6:00~9:00: Gertrud on dates 1/4/7/10/29, Charlotte on dates 2/5/8/10/30, Kirsten on dates 3/6/9/10/28/31 :*21:00~24:00: Gertrud on dates 1/4/7/29, Charlotte on dates 2/5/8/30, Kirsten on dates 3/6/9/27/28/31 *'Collaboration Missions' Missions based around the collab stages are available after 1 day of the collab. :* The player can't achieve the rewards if they clear the missions before their start date. :* The player needs to tap the button next to each completed mission to claim the rewards. *'Collaboration Stamps' Login everyday to receive a collaboration stamp of various items, including Cat Food, XP and Battle Items. *'SNS Campaign' ? Gacha Drop Rates *May 27th - June 10th: UR: 5%; SR: 25%; RR: 70% List of Stamps Before the collaboration, a SNS campaign was held, all players were rewarded Li'l Homura and other item gifts. *'Day 1': Cat Food +30 *'Day 2': XP +10,000 *'Day 3': Speed Up +1 *'Day 4': Cat Food +30 *'Day 5': XP +20,000 *'Day 6': Rich Cat +1 *'Day 7': Cat Food +30 *'Day 8': XP +30,000 *'Day 9': Treasure Radar +1 *'Day 10': Cat Food +50 *'Day 11': Cat Ticket +1 *'Day 12': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 13': Sniper the Cat +? *'Day 14': Cat Jobs +? List of Levels Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Make A Contract With Me *Become a Magical Girl *You Can Change Fate Itself *I Don't Understand You *Do You Intend To Be a God? Witch's Labyrinth (Gertrud) *The Rose Garden Witch (Easy) *The Rose Garden Witch (Veteran) Witch's Labyrinth (Charlotte) *The Dessert Witch (Normal) *The Dessert Witch (Expert) Witch's Labyrinth (Kirsten) *The Box Witch (Hard) *The Box Witch (Insane) Walpurgisnacht *The Stagebuilding Witch (Deadly) A Fake Mitakihara *The Nutcracker Witch (Veteran) *The Nutcracker Witch (Merciless) 2018 Collab ? 2016 Collab SNS Campaign To commemorate the collaboration event, Facebook, Line and Twitter campaigns had been held. *'Twitter Campaign' # Follow @PONOS_GAMES. # Tweets this post with the hashtag #まどかマギカ_にゃんこ大戦争CP. When the Twitter Campaign's post count reaches 30000, the limited EX character "Chibi Homura" (ちびほむら) will be unlocked in the game (as a login bonus). *'Facebook Campaign' Facebook Campaign is held from October 11th to October 21st, 2016. By voting for the best Magical (Cat) Girl, the character has the most votes will have a collaboration wallpaper in Battle Cats-style presented to all players (if the poll has at least 3000 votes) Facebook Campaign Poll can be accessed here. *'Line Campaign' # Add friend to the account @nyanko. # Share the post of @nyanko with the tag #まどかマギカ_にゃんこ大戦争CP. # Answer the quiz in that article. When the number of right answers and shares reach 3000 or more, some "keywords" will be revealed. The player can send that "keyword" to @nyanko for a collaboration wallpaper. *'Madoka Magica Gacha' An exclusive gacha/jackpot consisting of characters from Madoka Magica with extremely high rarity will be available during the event period. *'Madoka Magica Stages' ::魔女が支配する世界に挑め！ (Have a look of a world dominated by witches!) Characters from Madoka Magica will appear as enemies. Collaboration Stages can be accessed from the "Battle Start" button in the "Stories of Legend" menu. *'Madoka Magica Login Stamps' During the event period, login to the game for the first time everyday will reward the player a variety of items such as Battle Items and Cat Food. ::*Distribution period of Chibi Homura is from October 24th to October 31st, 2016. ::*To receive all benefits from the collabo, the player needs to update Battle Cats app to the latest version. ::This character can also be unlocked as a treasure in "'Madoka ☆ Magica Normal Stages'". Appears Japanese Version *October 17th, 2016 to October 31st, 2016 *September 20th, 2018 to October 4th, 2018 English Version *May 27th, 2019 to June 10th, 2019 Gallery madoka magica 1.jpg|SNS Campaign madoka magica Twitter campaign.jpg|Twitter Campaign madoka magica Twitter campaign 2.jpg madoka magica chara.png madoka magica chara updated.png madoka magica FB campaign.jpg|Facebook Campaign madoka magica Line campaign.jpg|Line Campaign External Links *About the movie: http://madokamagicausa.com/rebellion/ Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event